


Kidding Yourself

by QueenAyumi



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAyumi/pseuds/QueenAyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have gone by for Sarah since running the Labyrinth and defeating the Goblin King. But what happens when she makes yet another wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidding Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first one-shot ever created for any website, so if it is not that great, please do not be too harsh with it. This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net under Lady of Wolves, so if it seems familiar, that is why. Anyways, reviews are always awesome. Hope you all enjoy the smut.

I do not own any of the characters from Labyrinth, though I wish I did, but they belong to Jim Henson. This is purely for entertainment and not for profit. This story was my first attempt at fanfiction that was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I added a sequel to it due to requests. This story contains sexual content and thus rated M, so people only over 18 years old should be reading this. If not, turn away now. You have been warned!

Years have gone by for Sarah since running the Labyrinth and defeating the Goblin King. But what happens when she makes yet another wish?

Sarah fell backwards comfortably onto her queen sized bed that was covered with black, silk sheets. She was exhausted, but utterly happy. She stretched out her long, lean arms above her head to pop out the kinks. If anyone came into her room that instant, they would have been surprised to see her outfit. She was wearing a tight, form fitting white shirt that hung loosely in the front, showing a generous amount of cleavage to anyone willing to look. Her legs were wrapped with a pair of tight, black pants that showed off her ass quite nicely (and was quite proud of, she worked out quite often for it). Then finally to finish the look, a pair of black high-heels that gave her a few added inches to her height of already 5’6”.

She had just arrived back home to her apartment after celebrating the entire day with her friends for her twenty-first birthday. She agreed to let them take her out into the town and into a new bar so that she could drink her first alcoholic beverages legally amongst other adults. To be honest, she was surprised she was not completely wasted by the time she left the place; but she wanted to be safe for her first time, so she only had a couple of drinks. They gave her a small buzz, which made her body feel relaxed and content, but still left her sober and able to think clearly.

Sarah sat up slowly from her bed and looked around her bedroom, until her eyes fell upon the full-length mirror attached to her door. She walked over to it as if silently drawn to it, with her heels quietly thumping on the hardwood floor as she crossed it. She was shocked, to say the least. She didn’t realize how gorgeous she looked tonight. She looked like one of those women she imagined men wanting to ravish and fuck senseless in their beds. “I should start dressing like this more often,” she murmured quietly to herself.

However, that train of thought quickly ended. The more she stared at herself, the more her mind kept bringing up an image of a man she tried to forget for many years now, but yet never could. Her outfit reminded her of him; tight pants that left nothing to the imagination, loose shirt that revealed a generous amount of skin that she wanted to run her fingers along as her tongue trailed down… She gasped. “Bad Sarah! I shouldn’t be having such thoughts about that man. He kidnapped my brother Toby for goodness sake.”

She shook her head and glanced down at her feet, as if doing so would clear away the images she was having of the Goblin King. It had been so many years since she last saw him. She was a child then, but now she was a woman. Back then, she never really took into account that Jareth was in fact a man. And a man he was. But she was so focused on saving Toby that she completely ignored the way that he would look at her with those piercing eyes of his, which she was sure were filled with possessive desire to claim her. She would often blame it on childhood ignorance or fear of her reaction to giving in to those feelings. She wasn’t sure which one yet. But oh, how she wanted to give in at the end when he said those fateful words to her. Sarah glanced back up at the mirror and placed her right hand near the image of her face, while thinking of a certain other.

She began whispering the words she could never forget, even if she tried. “Just fear me… Love me, do as I say…and I will be your slave...” She moaned quietly to herself as her hand dropped back to her side, then quickly both her hands went up to her face as she groaned out loudly with frustration. “Oh Jareth, who am I kidding here? No one… You had power over me then, and you still do today. I was just too afraid to give in, but now…” Her words died off as she turned around from the mirror and placed the back side of her body against it, placing all of her weight on it. The cool feeling of the glass chilled her exposed, heated skin, giving her goose bumps along her arms. She rubbed her hands along her arms as she tilted her head to the side, pressing half of her face against the mirror.

She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Jareth making her body shiver for a completely different reason. Without thinking of her words and their consequences like so many years ago, her soft, pink lips parted open to whisper out her fate. “I wish you would take me away right now, Jareth, and do with me as you please… Make me your slave.” She would gladly be his slave, if it meant one night of being his; helpless and under his mercy. She felt so lonely after leaving his presence, but until the last year, she felt it more keenly as she watched her friends have relationships and tell her about their adventures in bed. It made her body tingle from such images when they described what they did, but she was too shy to try and engage in any sexual activity with a man. Especially if said man was not Jareth…

She jerked her head back to facing her bed and growled out in anger. “How stupid can I get? After so many years, why do I desperately want that arrogant, cocky, gorgeous specimen of a man…?” She ran her fingers through her long, wavy brown hair, angry that her thoughts kept returning to such things. “He’s never coming back, Sarah. Get that through your thick head already and move on with your life.” She lifted her body away from the full-length mirror, but before she could take one step away from it, she instantly felt a pair of strong, silk covered arms wrap around her waist and jerk her back. But instead of hitting against the familiar feeling of the mirror, her body collided with a solid mass of hard flesh.

She gasped out in surprise and instinctively tried scream out for help, but one of the arms wrapped around her instead shot up and used a hand to cover her mouth before she could. “Now precious… No reason to act so startled to see me. You’re the one who called me after all. I didn’t think it would take you so long, but no matter. I have you now here with me and I don’t plan to let you go this time.” Jareth grinned at her, revealing his sharp fangs which he used to graze along her delicate, pale neck. His platinum, long hair ghosted along her face from being so close, which only gave her goose bumps from the sensations.

His hand fell away from her mouth and instead wrapped his arm back around her tiny waist. Sarah was in shock. She knew who it was the moment he spoke, but still couldn’t believe that he was here with her at last and touching her in such wonderful ways. Her body immediately relaxed against his as it shivered with pleasure from the feel of his fangs. She should have been questioning him; she should have been scared, but she simply didn’t care. She desperately wanted to turn around and look at him, but he kept her back pinned to his strong, lean chest, preventing any escape.

That was when her eyes took in the area around her. She was no longer in her room, but what she assumed to be the castle in the Underground. And from the looks of it, it was no ordinary room, but the Goblin King’s personal bedroom. She whimpered quietly to herself at the thoughts of what activities they could be doing in here soon. “How I longed to have you like this with me, my precious thing… But you denied me those years ago, just for a silly boy.” His fangs nipped at her neck as if to reprimand her for her previous actions, but it only made Sarah’s body shake with desire against his. How could the Goblin King be mad though? He grinned. The time away allowed Sarah’s body to gain such wonderful curves, and how responsive she was to him. It made the wait almost worth it. But what was time to him? It hardly mattered to him like it did for humans.

“But I suppose I could forgive you. After all, you wished for me to take you away and make you my slave, and I tend to do just that tonight. Have no doubts about that, my sweet Sarah.” He suddenly growled lustfully at her as his fangs suddenly sank into her neck without warning, causing Sarah to jerk against him from the sudden intrusion. Instead of feeling pain, she felt strong waves of pleasure shooting down throughout her body and instantly to her core of her womanhood. It made her press her body as closely to his as she could, allowing her to feel his thick hardness through his tight, thin pants.

 Sarah rubbed her ass against his length as moans escaped her lips, loving the feel of him against her as her pussy became wet from the continued waves of pleasure his fangs gave her. Jareth groaned against her neck, the feel of her ass rubbing his length causing him to almost lose control of the situation. He desperately wanted to slam her body against the wall and fuck her senseless, giving her orgasm after orgasm.

Instead, he removed his fangs from her neck and slid his tongue along the tiny wounds, which instantly sealed up from his healing magic. Left in place were two tiny crescent moon marks on her neck, which left a huge, secret grin on his face. Without waiting for her to make a response or comment, Jareth suddenly turned them both around so that they both could see the bed in front of them. It was at least King size, covered in blood red, silk sheets, which reminded Sarah of her own bed. That was when Jareth suddenly pushed the front of her body against the bed so that the top half of her body was lying flat against the bed, as her lower half was sticking out enticingly for him to stare out. Jareth loved the way her ass was covered in those tight pants. It left little to the imagination as to how great she looked under those clothes of hers.

Sarah gasped as her body was pushed onto the bed. Everything was happening so fast tonight for her that she could barely think about anything except to only feel the pleasure Jareth was giving her. She turned her head to look behind at Jareth, which only made her breath hitch out in surprise and arousal. While she was distracted, Jareth had suddenly materialized out of his typical clothes and was left standing completely naked to her eyes. By god, he was gorgeous. Just as she always imagined. A lean, strong body covered in smooth, pale skin, but most of all, the impressive size of his dick that was sticking up at attention; begging to be inside of her very wet pussy. And how she desperately wanted it inside of her right then and there. As if reading her thoughts, Jareth covered the distance between them instantly, covering her body with his naked self.

His hands instantly went to the end of her shirt and shoved the thin material up all the way to her breasts. Feeling her lacy bra covering her breasts, his hands instantly grabbed the material and ripped it away from her body. This caused Sarah to jerk in surprise and excitement. She was becoming turned on intensely by the second. She loved the way Jareth was being rough and demanding of her body. She wanted this for years now. No other person could make her feel this way. His hands quickly went to her bare breasts now, causing him to groan at how soft and perfect they felt in his hands. He kneaded them roughly as two of his fingers on each hand pinched at the hard nubs of her nipples, causing Sarah to moan out loudly in pleasure. “Oh God, Jareth. Please, stop teasing me. Just take me.” She begged him desperately.

The ache in her pussy was unbearable now to her, and it was too much for her virgin body to handle all at once. “So impatient, precious… But yes, I would agree with you. I should just take you now.” He growled into her ear loudly as his hands moved away from her breasts to the top of her pants. Using his strength, he quickly ripped apart her tight pants from her body as if they were tissue paper. His cock jerked at the sight before him. The little minx wasn’t even wearing underwear under her pants, leaving her completely bare for him. His nose twitched at the smell coming from her now. He could practically taste her arousal in the air now without her clothes being in the way. Pre-cum leaked out from the head of his cock, twitching in anticipation of being buried in her tight cunt.

His right hand moved to her dripping wet pussy, loving the feel of how wet she was for him all ready. He barely touched her tonight, but he could see how turned on she was from him regardless. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his days learning what made her scream in pleasure. She was his. Now and forever. He growled at the possessive thoughts running through his mind as two of his fingers slid into her tight, wet cunt. He loved the feel of his thumb rubbing along her clit, especially since her pussy was nice and bare for him. Sarah arched her back and threw back her head at the feeling of him entering her with his fingers. She instantly started to squirm on the bed at the intrusion, her body not quite used to such thickness like with her own fingers.

She felt him stretching her out as he scissored her constantly in order to prepare her for his thick cock. After a minute of this, she started to highly enjoy his fingers inside of her, even jerking her body back against his fingers in order to hump his hand to get him deeper inside of her. Her moans were music to his ears and he never wanted her to stop making them. Jareth stared at Sarah as she practically fucked his hand, knowing her body was ready as it was going to be for him. “My, my… So eager, little kitten. I hope you’re ready for me, because I don’t plan on waiting anymore.” He knew he should have taken more time with her, but his cock was burning to be inside of her this instant.

He used his hands to spread out her legs further apart from each other, giving him a clear view of her wet, pink lips. He grabbed his dick and positioned the head of it to her entrance. He slowly rubbed it along her pussy, making sure to cover it with her juices to prevent her from being hurt too badly. He shuddered at the feeling of their sexes rubbing together; it was better than his imagination could dream of. At this point, Sarah was panting and eagerly rubbing her pussy back along his cock, hoping to make his cock slide into her. She knew it would hurt, but god damn it, it felt too good right now to care about that little matter.

Seeing his cock coated completely in her juices, Jareth knew he was ready to finally fuck her. Positioning his cock back at her entrance again, he roughly grabbed her hips and without warning, he instantly slammed his cock all the way inside of her tight cunt. He was instantly met with the sound of her crying loudly out in pain as her body tensed against the bed. During this, he was absolutely struggling not to move inside of her. He never had such a tight pussy wrapped around his dick before and it felt incredible, but he didn’t want to cause her more pain than necessary. Sucking in a breath to control his body, he leaned forward to nuzzle his nose into the mark her made on her neck earlier. The response he got was instant; she shuddered out in pleasure from the unexpected sensations it gave her; still not understanding why it did.

Sarah could do nothing but lay there as her pussy throbbed in pain like nothing she ever felt before. It ached terribly until she felt pleasure shoot down from her neck again. Jareth continued to nuzzle her there for a short while until she felt herself relax again against his body above hers. Jareth took this a sign to start moving inside of her very slowly to make sure it did not cause her pain. Sarah instantly gasped out in pleasure. The feeling was incredible. She never felt so full before in her life; even with using fingers before to pleasure herself. Jareth grinned at the sounds she was making as he slowly pumped his cock in and out of her incredibly tight and wet pussy.

Knowing she was no longer in pain, and simply unable to hold back much longer, he suddenly started to increase his speed inside of her. The feel of her around him was amazing and as addicting as a drug to him. He would never get enough of her and planned to fuck her as often as he could each day in the future. By the time he was done with her, she would be carrying his heir by the end of the month as his queen. The sudden speed of his cock made Sarah cry out loudly in pleasure; the sensations were too strong for her to handle so suddenly. Her body was jerked roughly against the bed over and over as he pounded into her pussy without restraint. His hands on her hips gripped even harder onto her to the point she knew she would have bruises later on.

She could hear him make growls of pleasure as he took her body, which was spread wide open for him to do as he pleased. The sounds of their sexes caused her face to blush in redness, but it only turned her on even further. Jareth was losing himself inside of her and was not going to last much longer. That was when he suddenly thrust his fangs back into her marked neck as his cock pounded ruthlessly into her cunt as fast as he could go. He could feel his balls tightening as his release was nearing, so he pushed his fingers down to her cunt again and rubbed her clit without mercy. He wanted them to orgasm together and was going to make sure of it.

Sarah could no longer think as she felt intense pleasure from her neck and pussy together at the same time. His cock was brutally pounding into her pussy without restraint as his fangs kept themselves attached to her neck again. Then that was when she felt his fingers rubbing on her clit harshly. She screamed out suddenly. “Jareth!” Her orgasm was suddenly crashing down on her body and leaving her breathless. She never felt such intense pleasure in her life. She could do nothing else as the aftershocks of her orgasm left her feeling numb as Jareth pounded his cock inside of her. The moment he felt her orgasm, he moaned loudly into her neck. The feeling her of pussy tightening even more around his dick was almost painful to him. He kept his cock pounding into her until he suddenly felt that moment of release hit him.

Thrusting one last time into her, he made sure to go as deep as he could into her as his hot seed shot into her waiting womb. Her own orgasm made sure to keep his seed locked inside of her without escaping with how tight she was around him. His body shuddered violently from the intensity of his orgasm to the point his balls were starting to hurt from how much he was releasing into her. Once his orgasm was finally finished, he released his hold on her neck and relaxed his body against hers, being mindful not to crush her with his weight.

Sarah never felt anything so…erotic in her life before until Jareth released inside of her. The sensation of his cum shooting inside felt so damn good to her. She should have cared he was not using protection, but she did not care anymore. She wanted to feel him cumming inside of her every day if she could help it. She panted loudly from the exertion her body was put under, especially since she was as an ex-virgin. Turning her head to look at an equally satisfied Jareth, she smiled at him softly.

“If this..is what being your slave means.. then I will gladly accept.” Jareth smirked at her comment. “Oh my little queen, you have no idea what I have in store for us. You just don’t know it yet.” He licked at her neck, which meant he had marked her as his forever and no one else could have her. He trailed his hand underneath her body so that it was placed against her lower stomach. He could not wait to see her womb expand and grow with their child inside her. “No idea…”


	2. The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have gone by for Sarah since running the Labyrinth and defeating the Goblin King. But what happens when she makes yet another wish?

**The Sequel**

_Two weeks later…_

Tilting her head backwards, Sarah looked up into the sky. It would soon be dark, so a mix of beautiful colors painted the sky like an artist would on a canvas as the sun was slowly making its descent to be soon replaced by stars. _“So beautiful.” She thought._ Moving her head back down, she glanced at the area in front of her. She was in the garden that belonged solely to the Goblin King behind the castle. “I still cannot believe I am here sometimes. It has only been two weeks, maybe? Time here is so different.” She wondered.

She always thought she would live a normal life like everyone else. But once she had a taste of the Underground world, she could never forget it or Jareth. They both had haunted her dreams for so long before Jareth took her away again. And by God, Jareth definitely took her that night. After losing her virginity to him, Jareth made sure to pleasure her without rest for the rest of the night; making her orgasm several more times alongside him. It was a good thing she learned to appreciate her family and love children as a result of it because she was pretty sure she had to be pregnant by now, though it was too soon to tell.

She moved a hand to her lower stomach as a smile crept onto her lips. “A child of my own… with Jareth as the father. I wonder what children will look like between us.” She giggled thoughtfully. Looking back at the garden, she suddenly realized that this would belong to her soon as well. In two weeks’ time, she would have a coronation inside the castle and officially made the next Goblin Queen. It was daunting, but exciting to think about. She hoped that she was would become a good ruler for Jareth’s people. If not, maybe she could hide in the garden every day until everyone forgot about her. “As if…” She laughed.

The garden was simply breathtaking and peaceful to her to say the least, which was refreshing instead of an area filled with goblins running around it. The garden reminded her of the Labyrinth she ran years ago. Surrounding her were tall bushes filled with all sorts of flowers that she was unable to name; though some reminded her of Aboveground flowers. The bushes themselves were trimmed in all sorts of fashions; some to look like mythical creatures, and others to look like humans or people that were Fae like Jareth. As she strolled through the garden, her bare feet padded along the smooth, white stone pathways that covered the ground.

Trailing behind her feet was the train from her dress. It was elegant, but simple in design. The dress clung to her curves like a second skin, made from a material that felt like silk on her skin. It was baby blue in color, with part of her chest and breasts revealed to the world due to the heart-shaped cut-out. At the end of the heart cut-out, a pair of ribbons flowed down almost all the way to her feet, which gently swayed along with the breeze of the wind. Other than the dress itself, she was wearing a diamond necklace around her neck that hung low enough to reach the tip of her cleavage. To match the necklace, a pair of diamond earrings was on her ears. “I bet Jareth chose this dress just to be able to see my boobs.” She grumbled to herself.

“Hm, I wonder where Jareth is anyways. He said he would meet me out here for a surprise.” She said out loud. She paused at walking to look around the area, hoping to spot his signature hair sticking out somewhere. But instead of his hair, she suddenly spotted a little creature slowly flying towards her. As it got closer, she soon realized it was a faerie, and a female one at that. She was about the size of her hand, with light green wings that fluttered glitter behind her. She also had red hair that was all the way down to her calf of her legs and a red dress on. Once close enough to her, the faerie gently landed on top of her right, bare shoulder since her dress was sleeveless.

Quickly making a bow to her, the faerie spoke as loud as she could to her, which was barely above a whisper. “Greetings, my lady. His majesty, the Goblin King, has assigned me the duty of escorting you to him within the garden. So if you would, follow me to his location and you will get there safely.” Sarah blinked down at the tiny female before nodding her head at her. Seeing this, the faerie quickly flew off her shoulder and started to fly off in front of her, but slow enough still to make sure Sarah could follow her still. Not wanting to get left behind, Sarah quickly trailed the faerie, who took her through a maze within the center of the garden. _“Typical Jareth. Always has to have a labyrinth everywhere.” She thought._

Sarah tried to keep track of where she was going, but she was too preoccupied with following the faerie. After a few minutes of following her, the faerie suddenly stopped and turned around. Her arm pointed at the corner of the maze in front of her, indicating to go that direction before fluttering off into the bushes. Tilting her head in confusion, Sarah went in the direction the faerie pointed to. After rounding the corner, she suddenly felt the temperature of the air become warmer to her. It almost felt like… being in a shower filled with hot steam. Walking further down the path, that was when Sarah noticed what was at the end of it, which caused her breath to hitch.

Unlike the rest of the garden, this corner of the maze was lined with stone walls that were several feet high in order to give a sense of privacy to anyone within it. Inside the stone walls, she spotted a small lake in the center of it. She quickly realized that the temperature of the air was warm due to the lake actually being a hot spring from all of the steam that constantly rose from it. Surrounding the hot spring were several small, smooth stones, and some big enough to sit on as a person relaxed. Besides the stones were baskets filled with all kinds of bottles and towels for a person to bathe with. But what caused her breath to hitch was the reason of what she saw in the lake itself.

Leaning back against one of the giant stones was Jareth himself, with his upper body revealed to her eyes and his lower half hidden away under the water. Due to the steam, his long, feathery blonde hair was sticking to his face and chest as beads of water trailed down his abs to disappear into the water. Both his arms were stretched out and folded under his head like a make-shift pillow as his mis-matched eyes followed her every movement until they were locked onto hers. “Care to join me or shall I come out and fetch you instead?” He purred out. He removed his arms from behind his head and straightened his body as he slowly took in her appearance.

The dress he chose for her was perfect to him. It made her look like the Queen she was meant to be, and ravishing enough to make him want to rip that dress in two and take her this instant. Seeing her hesitant and start to act uncertain towards him from hearing his words, Jareth simply crooked one of his fingers and motioned for her to come to him. “Come to me.” He said suggestively. Sarah squirmed at where she was standing; she was no virgin anymore, but she was still shy around him, especially while naked. But seeing Jareth half-naked in the water was far too tempting to ignore.

Ignoring her nervousness, she made her way to Jareth; standing as close as she could to him without being in the water. “Tsk, precious. I said join me; not stand like a tree next to me. Let me show you.” He said. Before she could react, Jareth suddenly reached for her and wrapped his arms around her waist before jerking her forward as their bodies fell backwards into the water. Sarah screeched in alarm before hitting the water, but was soon resurfaced with Jareth still holding her around the waist and grinning like a kid that finally got his toy. Sarah scowled in anger as her wet, brown hair hung in front of her face. Her hands went to her hair, parting it to remove it out of her face so that she could look at him again.

“Damnit, Jareth. Warn a girl next time, would you?” She growled out. “But where is the fun in that, love?” He laughed, enjoying her anger at him. ‘Besides, I enjoy seeing you wet and dripping.” He said huskily, changing the moods around them instantly. Jareth quickly backed her body against the giant boulder he was previously resting against, forcing her body to mold against it as her body was covered with his. Sarah gasped out in surprise as his body pressed against hers, allowing her to feel his hard, thick length pressed against her lower stomach. “Though I do love this dress on you, Sarah, it has to go.” He growled out.

Taking both of his hands, he moved them to the heart-shaped cut-out on her chest. Gripping the fabric, he quickly started to rip the dress in half, which was clinging to her body like a glove from the water. Making quick work of it, he had it ripped all the way down the middle, which allowed him to shove the material off of her body and toss the now ruined dress somewhere on the ground. With the dress gone, it gave him view full of her naked body. Her nipples were already hard and begging to be touched by him; especially with the water dripping down them ever so slowly. “The water taunts me.” He moaned to himself.

Sarah could only shiver in anticipation as he ripped the dress from her, which left her only wearing her diamond earrings and necklace. Once naked, Jareth quickly moved his mouth to her right nipple. He wrapped his lips around the small bud before sucking on it hard as his tongue swirled around it; enjoying the taste of her body and the mix of water on her. While his mouth was busy on her right breast, his hand went to her left breast and used two of his fingers to roll the nipple and pinch it roughly. Sarah could only gasp out suddenly in pleasure as he assaulted her breasts with his hands and mouth. It had been a whole day since they had sex last time, but it felt like forever ago for her. She desperately wanted him inside of her again.

Deciding to take the initiative this time, Sarah wrapped both of her arms wrapped his neck while her legs went to wrapping around his waist, which caused their sexes to rub against each other. Sarah tilted her head backwards against the boulder in pleasure. “Ah, please Jareth. No teasing today. Just take me right now.” She whined at him as she rubbed her pussy against his cock, begging for him to thrust into her. Jareth could only shudder in pleasure as she rubbed her pussy against his cock. Doing his best to ignore her, he switched his mouth over to her other breast as his hand trailed down under the water to finally stop at her pussy.

Using two fingers, he started to rub them against her clit as he angled his body so that the head of his cock was positioned at the entrance of her pussy.“Jareth!” She cried out from feeling jolts of pleasure shoot through her body as he rubbed her clitoris out of the blue. Her legs wrapped tighter around his body as she tried to use them to urge his cock deeper into her, but he would not budge for her. Using only the head, he began to push it inside of her body teasingly before pulling it back out. He repeated this several times until he could feel her body’s natural wetness coat the head from her arousal. As he was doing this while rubbing her clit still, he could see Sarah trembling from the pleasure she was receiving.

She looked ravishing with her body dripping with water and her eyes clouded over with lust. “Cum for me, Sarah.” He whispered at her. His fingers suddenly picked up speed as they rubbed harder onto her clit as the head of his cock started to thrust in and out of her faster as well. Sarah groaned out loudly from the sudden intensity. She could feel the pressure inside of her building up, signaling that her climax was soon coming. Leaning her head forward, she grabbed his face away from her breasts and pressed her lips against his roughly. Moving her lips with his, she used the tip of her tongue to lick against his own, which shot more jolts of pleasure down to her groin. She loved the feel of his tongue against her own. “Jareth, please… I-I need..” She pleaded against his mouth as she continued to kiss him, her body desperately needing him.

Jareth nipped at her bottom lip as he purred out. “Need what, Sarah? Tell me.” He suddenly stopped rubbing her clit and thrusting the head of his cock into her as he waited for her to tell him what she needed. “Tell me.” He demanded, before rubbing his cock against her pussy once more. Sarah whimpered with need; her body was so close to finding release and was left on the edge as he stopped. She rubbed her pussy back against his cock before yelling out. “Fuck, Jareth! You know what I damn well need. I want you to thrust your cock into my pussy and fuck me senseless. I want to cum screaming my head off in pleasure, so do it already!” She hissed.

Jareth glanced into her eyes for a moment before pressing her body harder into the boulder. “Why did you not just say so from the beginning?” He smiled wickedly at her before his entire cock was suddenly thrust all the way into her tight, wet pussy. Jareth hissed out in pleasure; even though she was no longer a virgin, she was still incredibly tight around him. Hearing Sarah cry out from finally being filled, he decided to give her what she wanted. “Hold on tight, Sarah.” He said. Pressing his body closer against hers, he felt her arms wrap back around his neck as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. He pressed his face against her neck as his tongue trailed along the mark he placed on her neck two weeks ago, which marked her as his forever.

His hand went back to rubbing at her clit as he suddenly started to thrust his cock into her body roughly and quickly. As he pounded into her, he made it so his cock barely moved out of her of the entire time in order to enjoy how tight her cunt was around him. Besides, they both needed release; the sooner the better. "God, yes.” She cried out in bliss. As he was fucking her, her nipples were also rubbing against his bare chest, which caused a delicious friction of pleasure to jolt down to her groin. This only caused the sudden pressure inside of her to build up even faster than before.

Needing release now, she decided to use a trick that she discovered a few days ago on him. With him groaning against her neck and distracted, she suddenly clenched the walls of her pussy around his cock; making her feel even tighter to him. Jareth jerked in surprise inside of her, but used this opportunity to fuck her even harder than before. As his movements became even wilder, the water around them was constantly splashing everywhere from the intensity of their lovemaking. Their bodies were even coated in sweat from both sex and the steam around them, causing their faces to look flushed.

Jareth could suddenly feel his body tense and his balls tighten up from the approach of his climax. Knowing this, he quickly removed his cock from inside of her and moved his hands to grasp around her thighs before lifting her legs up into the air so that her ankles were resting on top of his shoulders as her body was lying against the boulder. At this new angle, he suddenly thrust his cock back into her body and instantly noticed the difference; she felt so much deeper at this angle. He went back to quickly fucking her roughly as his free hands now went back to work on her breasts; both hands were used to pinch at her nipples hard as his tongue licked along her neck once more. At the new angle, Sarah roughly pressed her ankles into his shoulders as her body suddenly tensed everywhere.

She released a loud cry of pleasure from her mouth as her climax finally washed all over her body from the mix of the new angle and his hands and mouth working their magic on her. Her climax caused her pussy to dramatically tighten more around his cock, which made Jareth suddenly sink his fangs into her neck as his body jerked into hers with new speed. His moans of release were muffled from her neck as he buried his cock as deep as he could into her pussy; feeling her milk him dry as his sperm shot into her cunt deeply.

He kept his cock still, his body shuddering each time he felt his cock shoot out inside of her. Sarah panted quietly as her body shuddered each time she felt him release more of his sperm inside of her; it was always an erotic feeling to her. By the time Jareth was finished, her body finally felt sated as well as her legs feeling like jelly. Unable to turn her head to look at him with his fangs still inside of her, she quietly spoke to him. “Jareth, my legs feel tired. It is hard to move with your fangs inside of me still.” Hearing her words, Jareth slowly removed his fangs from her neck, but not before feeling her pussy clench around him from the pleasure of it.

The mating mark always brought her pleasure and he knew it. “Sorry, love. But that angle was too hard to resist.” He said. He grabbed her ankles before slowly removing her legs back down to around his waist; never once removing his cock from inside of her. “I agree, Jareth, it was nice.” She said. Her hand went to his face and cupped his cheek lovingly as she gazed into his eyes. As she was looking into his eyes, she suddenly remembered something from earlier. “Jareth, you said you had a surprise for me. Was this it?” She wondered. Jareth purred quietly into her hand, and then smirked at her question. “Part of it, yes. But this hot spring was not the only surprise I had for you.”

After saying this, his right hand trailed down slowly until it rested on top of her lower stomach, where he rubbed the area lovingly. “I wanted to tell you that you are pregnant, precious. I could tell a day ago from the sudden scent change in you, as well as sensing the magical aura within you. We are going to have a child.” He continued to rub her stomach before kissing the tip of her nose, where he immediately noticed tears in her eyes. Sarah was unable to stop the flow of tears from running down her face at hearing those words escape his lips. Both her hands went down to stomach as well, hoping to feel the life inside of her this early in the pregnancy somehow; but nothing happened.

She was surprised at the news, but overjoyed at the same time. “I-I’m going to be a mother..?” She choked out at him. Jareth leaned his lips down towards hers and kissed her deeply before pulling back. “Yes, love. We are going to have a family. You will be an excellent mother, trust me. I saw how you were with Toby. So do not worry.” He gripped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I love you, Sarah.” He said. “You are my wife, my queen, and the mother of my child and heir. I will make you both happy for the rest of our lives together. So what better way to tell you besides fucking you senseless in this hot spring?”

He grinned, emphasizing his point as he thrust his now hardening cock inside of her again. Sarah gasped in surprise at his sudden thickening arousal. “God, Jareth. No wonder I am already pregnant with how insatiable you are in bed.” She swatted at his chest playfully before clenching the walls of her pussy around his cock again. “I love you too, Jareth. So I guess we better handle our needs before this baby makes an appearance, eh?” She purred at him seductively.

“I could not agree more, Sarah.” Jareth whispered. 


End file.
